Stringed musical instruments that include a soundboard are known, e.g. a guitar, a violin, or a piano. The soundboard is connected to the strings via a transducer of the bridge type or via any other equivalent device, and it is thus excited when the strings are caused to vibrate. The soundboard then radiates into the surrounding air in order to produce a sound that corresponds to the vibration of the strings.
Various attempts have been made to improve such instruments. In document U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,706, proposals are made to use a plurality of soundboards, each of them being excited by some of the strings. Thus, each soundboard is optimized to amplify the vibrations of the associated strings. Nevertheless, it can happen that the strings are activated in such a manner as to lead to a plurality of soundboards vibrating simultaneously. The soundboards as actuated in this way can emit soundwaves that interfere mutually so as to attenuate the emission of sound in certain frequency ranges. Proposals are also made in document DE 843 050 for the soundboard to be separated into two zones by means of a slot. The two zones may present vibratory behaviors that are distinct if they are associated with differential stiffener means, e.g. such as external boundaries that are not symmetrical or reinforcement that is not symmetrical. Nevertheless, the transducer of the guitar is in two independent portions, each portion being associated with only one of the zones, such that acting on one string causes only the corresponding zone of the soundboard to vibrate.